


Puns and lanterns

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, No Genocide Route, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: *hm? everything is all right?You nodded, but you couldn’t even convince yourself with that weak response.*(Y/N)?His voice was much more serious now, that was enough to make you talk even though you couldn't look at him."I just..." you folded your arms in frustration "ah, I'm sorry, Its…I think I'm jealous."*jealous?Sans handed you a bite of cake. You looked at the cookie in confusion."Sans…" You chuckled gently and placed a kiss on his cheek before you looked into his eyes.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Puns and lanterns

You looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was half past eight in the evening, meant you still had half an hour to get to the meeting place. You planned with Sans that you two would meet at the foot of Mount Ebott and from there you two will visit one of the lookouts around it.

Quickly packed everything in your bag, slipping your lighter into the pocket of your blue jacket before starting your way out. When you passed in front of the wardrobe, you stopped to stroke the head of the little black cat resting on your jackets.

"Don't wait for me Spot! I'm coming back late tonight, maybe just tomorrow round dawn!"

You could hear a lazy meow from the cat as a response, just before the door closed behind you.

Surprisingly, the traffic was quiet busy in the city for this part of the day. You had bypassed small groups of people here and there, children's laughter mixed into the air. Although the number of monsters was small so far, the two races lived in peace in the city.

You hurried past a family and with a smile nodded your head towards them.

"Good evening Grillby."

The flame monster gestured and although it was hard to read anything from his face, for a moment you felt like he was giving you a friendly smile. His daughter, who unlike her father, had a greenish flame, waved at you. You returned the gesture before disappearing into the crowd.

You quickened your pace but made sure that your bag and especially its contents are safe on your way. Luckily, the whole event was put on until the end of the summer, so despite the fact that sundown was more than a couple of hours ago the air was still pleasantly warm. The police was there making sure the people weren’t pushing each other and everyone have someplace.

Halfway down the main road, you heard the very familiar sound of a skeleton.

"AND SO ME AND MY BROTHER ARE GOING TO FLY UP THEN! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"I really like it Papyrus!"

"YOURS IS LOVELY TOO, FRISK. LOOK (Y/N) HAS ALSO ARRIVED!"

You waved at the three monster and the children.

"Good evening, everyone."

*heya, (y/n).

You tried to ignore the warmth that flushed across your face and hoped no one would notice your embarrassment.

"GOOD EVENING (Y/N). READY FOR THE FLYING OF THE LAMPS?"

"I think they are called sky lanterns, Papyrus. Good evening, (Y/N)." Toriel nodded her head at you and gently patted Frisk's shoulder. They waved at you standing next their mother. The goat monster held a beautifully crafted pulp lantern in her free hand, which was decorated in all sorts of colors, probably by Frisk.

Looking at the lantern in Papyrus' hand, you were almost certain that it depicted him and Sans.

"Evening everyone. I'm glad to find you here, Miss Toriel." You knelt down and unzipped your bag.

"Come on, Toriel is more than enough." She smiled warmly.

You nodded and pulled out a bowl. "Last time, when Frisk was at my place, they really liked my pear cake. So I threw together some." You handed the plastic food container to the child. "I hope you will find it just as tasty this time too."

Frisk's eyes glinted with hunger, but before snatching the cake away they stopped and looked up at Toriel. She nodded softly, giggling.

"Really kind of you, thank you very much."

"Don’t mention it, I did some for you too Papyrus, Sans, I hope you accept."

"HOW KIND OF YOU, (Y/N). IN RETURN THAT I SHALL MAKE YOU ONE OF MY SPECTACULAR SPHAGETTIS TOMORROW."

*Paps makes the best spaghetti in the world.

"(Y/N), you will have _bone_ appetite for sure." Said Toriel.

Sans chuckled a little. You nodded with a faint smile, but under it, something unpleasant stirred in your soul.

"PLEASE, MISS TORIEL." Papyrus snorted painfully.

You handed Sans the food container and then took out your own lantern from the bag. Yours had eight hearts painted in a circle, seven of us possessed the color of the qualities from which humans were able to gain strength, but one was snow-white like the soul of monsters. In addition, beneath the green heart there was a slightly childishly drawing of a cat with a white spot on its belly. You’ve never been famous for your drawing talent, but you liked it and maybe that was enough.

"I think it's time to go. It will start soon." Toriel patted Frisk's head and they started on their way, Papyrus followed them with big steppes.

At last Sans glanced up at you.

*shall we go too?

You nodded and slid one of your hand into your pocket, searching for your lighter.

It has been almost 500 years since the war ended with the monsters. They reappeared out from nowhere more than a year ago. Fortunately, the primary shock was handled well by the leaders of the city and country. No one wanted more war, and with both sides having that common goal, negotiations soon began.

The first couple of weeks felt like both humans and monsters were walking on eggshells. There were small bumps on the road, like where to place the monsters and the speed of their integration into society. The latter went surprisingly easily, thanks to the technical sophistication of the monsters, and Frisk, who was very helpful for both parties.

They moved into the town next to the mountain a few months ago, and in the meantime you got to know the two skeletons. At first, Papyrus who tried to adopt and bring home a stray cat he found.

You didn’t even know why exactly, but you greeted him and you two started talking. You were soon captivated by the naive and over-the-top kindness of the skeleton, and when you met his brother, the world turned upside down for you. After about two weeks later, not only the two brothers, but Frisk too was your guest, even though before that you had a guest maybe every six months or so. And of course your life became richer with Spot, your cat too.

Soon after the visits, you found yourself thinking about Sans all day, and weeks later you realized that your awakening feelings might not be unrequited. Ever since the monsters entered your life, your world became filled with colour. Maybe that’s how you got the idea for the eight hearts when you were thinking about your sky lantern.

Walking down the path, you glanced down at San's hand and gently reached out to touch his bone-hand. The monster smiled up at you and took your hand.

You felt yourself lucky, and for the first time in your life, really happy. But of course perfection only exist in fairy tales. You looked at Toriel and the unpleasant feeling from before tried to take hold of you, but you didn’t let it. A lovely night, that’s all what you wanted and frustrating thoughts were not needed for that.

"Well, we arrived." Toriel stopped at the edge of the lookout. The mountain was secured after the incident when Frisk disappeared, and after the monsters appeared, several lookouts and resting places were built on it. The huge crate created at the emergence of the monster was covered up with magic.

"IT'S STARTING!" Papyrus excitedly pointed between two trees, above the ground in the air a few slowly rocking lanterns were already ascending lazily toward the stars.

"Come on, I have a lighter," with a soft smile you helped to light the little candle in their lantern and then your own. The flame burned with a green light and the warm air lifted the lantern from your hands.

Around the mountain, hundreds of glowing dots, like yours, headed for the starry sky. In parts of the city, the streetlights were turned off to make the stars and lanterns more visible.

"How beautiful." Toriel took Frisk in his arms and they gazed up at the sky.

"LIKE SMALL COLOURFULL STARS!"

*i have to admit, this kind of anniversary celebration was a really good idea.

You took a deep breath with your hands still in your pockets. As you watched the sky the forest surrounding the mountain slowly filled with the sense of magic, the feeling gently spread through your body. For the first time since long ago, a peaceful feeling enveloped Mount Ebott.

The night of the lanterns was the idea of the city administration. To celebrate a day when humans and monsters finally decided to live side by side in peace again. News outlets and papers made the announcement that there won't be another war with the monsters. It's been exactly a year.

Frisk's softly sniffed, yet the noise was somehow happy instead of sad.

"Oh, my child." Her mother hugged them closer. "Everything alright?"

The child nodded and hugged her back.

"DON'T CRY HUMAN! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE NOW! IT'S THANK YOU THAT EVERYONE CAN LIVE IN PEACE!"

You handed Frisk a handkerchief, they nodded as a thank and sent a smile to you.

*we sure wouldn't be here without you, kiddo.

You gently patted Sans hand and turned your eyes towards the sky too.

"Look, Frisk," you pointed out the lanterns furthest up the sky. They flared up and then the flames stretched across the sky. Thanks to the many different coloured flames, the spectacle was as of the northern lights have unfolded in the sky. The stars smiled down at you like tiny, shining eyes.

You couldn’t decide if Frisk or Papyrus was more impressed with what you saw. Still, you too wanted to keep the memory of this evening forever in your soul.

Maybe a half hour later most of the families headed home, you saw several sleeping kids hanging around their parents’ necks as they walked down on the side of the mountain. The evening had achieved exactly what they wanted, everyone felt like that the things are going well. Monsters and humans alike.

"It's time we go."

"MY GREATNESS IS SPENT FOR TODAY! BUT JUST FOR TODAY, TOMORROW IS A NEW DAY AND MORE AWESOMENESS WAIT FOR US."

*let's go, Paps.

You glanced at them with a smile. "It was nice to see you all. I'll stay a little longer here, but I wish you all a good night."

"Good night, don't catch a cold." Toriel nodded, holding the sleeping Frisk in her arms and began to walk home.

*sure, come bro, I know a shortcut.

"THIS WILL KEEP YOU WARN, (Y/N). YOU CAN RETURN IT TOMORROW WHEN WE MEET. NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus suddenly wrapped his scarf around your neck and hurried after Sans.

*you're so cool bro.

With a warm smile, you pulled the scarf in front of your face and giggled a little as you smelled a faint scent of spaghetti.

You felt very, very lucky to have friends like that. You didn’t even notice as you slowly started to stroke the red fabric as you watched the remaining lanterns climbing up to the sky. This evening, even if you only managed to meet them for a short time, was wonderful.

A year ago, you would have watched some series until dawn, and then fallen asleep in front of the screen. To be completely honest, it still happens time to time, but you always have some company for it, either Spot, or Sans. In occasions, even Papyrus and Frisk will join in on the binge watching. This was the reason why you recently bought a bed that was so big it took up most of the space in your bedroom. At least in exchange it can hold three people comfortably when it came to that. It happened so surprisingly, you hardly even realized how much your life had changed.

You sat down on the stone bench built on the edge of the lookout and took out the smallest container from your bag. Just to be sure, since you didn’t know how long you’d be away, you also packed yourself a slice of pie. The pleasant aroma of pear immediately hit your nose as you popped open the top, but at the same time, a twitch of unnerving feeling began to step out from the door you shut it behind. It all made no sense, and yet. You tapped a small rhythm on the plastic, but before you could put it away someone spoke up before you.

*may I join?

You turned towards the direction of the voice and nodded towards the place beside you with a smile.

Sans sat down with his usual grin on his face.

*that scarf looks good on you. not as good as on Papyrus, but you are the second coolest figure who ever wore it.

You placed a kiss on his cheek and chuckled as his eyes flashed up bluish for a few seconds.

*hey.

"Thank you" you offered him the slice of pie "Here, I'll share what little I have with you."

*oh, thank you. As Toriel said, bone appetite.

Snorting you shook your head. You could see as his smile becoming wider.

"Appetite." Even the very last lampions disappeared up in the sky. You didn't even notice that you sighed softly.

*hm? everything is all right?

You nodded, but you couldn’t even convince yourself with that weak response.

*(Y/N)?

His voice was much more serious now, that was enough to make you talk even though you couldn't look at him.

"I just..." you folded your arms in frustration "ah, I'm sorry, Its…I think I'm jealous."

*jealous?

Sans handed you a bite of cake. You looked at the cookie in confusion.

"Sans…" You chuckled gently and placed a kiss on his cheek before you looked into his eyes.

"Well, you know, I'm not as good at puns like you and Toriel, and you two are so comfortable together." You rubbed your neck. "And sometimes I remember what you told me about how you met. How well you two were getting along, even after you have been freed from down there… And, I don't know...I know, I just know." You looked down at him in silence.

In response, the skeleton just set the food aside and leaned gently against you.

In the sky, the last late coming streak of light disappeared and only the stars remained.

*welp, Tori may know a few good jokes, but in the past we couldn't really have anything else to pass the time with

You gently caressed the bones of his hand.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just, ah... stupid, I'm sorry."

Sans hummed slowly, thinking for a while.

*you're really are different, and you may not love my great humor, but you accepted the cat my brother wanted to save, but had no place with us.

"Well, I just wanted to help... and it was about staying with me temporarily, but Spot and I soon get used to each other really quickly."

*you also ate a plate of Papyrus's spaghetti.

"The combination of egg ketchup and bacon was a new flavor in spaghetti, but it turned out quite tasty for me"

*you got along with the kid right away too.

"Frisk is a very kind and intelligent kid who loves fantasy tales, so we had a lot to talk about."

*and it didn't bother you that I slept all night on the couch while Papyrus occupied your bed.

"Okay," you shook your head with a small sigh. "At that night I was just really embarrassed and you two were very cute and I didn’t want to be rude and also you looked very tired. Moving into the city is really exhausting after all. "

*and in addition to these, you even tolerate my horrible jokes, it's a miracle that I didn't end up with you sooner.

You tried to ignore your burning and blushing face, holding a small bite of the pie in front of Sans mouth. He chuckled and accepted and left you a few moments to calm your fiercely beating heart.

"Well...well, um..."

*hm? splendid pie.

"I'm glad, and well," you cleared your throat, "well you can say, we are _pear_ -fect for each other." You looked aside "because the pie... so you mean...pear...I'm so bad at this, I'm sorry."

*damn i love ya so much.

Sans suddenly hugged you tightly and hid his face in your clothes.

You needed a few moments to gather yourself. You gently hugged him back and kissed the top of his skull. You were sure that that your heart was beating so fast that he could feel it clearly.

"I love you too."

For you, the glittering light of the stars was nothing compared to the blue shine of by Sans' heart.


End file.
